Types of Heroes P-S
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. P *Pacifists: Heroes who make a conscious choice to avoid using violence to fight evil. *Paragon: A Hero who is considered the champion of truth, justice and honor. *Parents: Heroes who nurture and take good care of their children and protect them with their lives. *Partners in Training: A duo or trio of heroes, who work together for good. *Passionate Learners: A Hero who loves to learn in at least one field, either academic or otherwise. *Passively Empathetic: A Hero who strives to drive evil away, but still holds a level of respect for their opponents, and often try to redeem them. *Patriotic: A Hero who has a deep love for their mother country. *Pawn of the Villain: A Hero who is manipulated by the villain. *Perverts: Heroes who can't keep their hormones in check. *Pessimists: Heroes who anticipate undesirable outcomes, or "the worse". *Pessimists Turned Optimists: A Hero who is inspired to become less cynical. *Pet owners: A Hero who owns and cares for an animal. *Pets: Heroes who are animals belonging to others. *Philanthropists: Rich heroes, who generously donate large amounts of their money to worthwhile causes. *Pirates: Heroes who engage in piracy, although anti-heroic they stop themselves crossing the line and becoming evil. *Political: A hero who defeats evil by relying on manipulation and trickery. Lisewise, they are brilliant, determined and even charming, which grants them respect from the audience. *Poor Judges of Character: A Hero who poorly judges others and fails to see their true evil nature, normally due to their strong belief in the good of others. *Possessed Object: Heroes who are living objects. *Possessed/Brainwashed: Heroes who are brainwashed or controlled by the villain. *Power Hungry: A Hero who has the desire to rule, often their ambition will be their fatal flaw. *Precogniscent: Heroes who can see into the future. *Predecessor: Heroes who got replaced by another hero. *Prehistoric Heroes: Heroes who live in prehistoric times. *Presumed Deceased: A Hero who appears to have died but it is not confirmed. *Protectors: Heroes who work to defend people from various threats. *Protector of Innocence: A Hero who protects the innocence, hope and goodness of another. *Provoker: A Hero whose actions (unintentionally or otherwise) created the villain. *Pure of heart: A hero that is the best type of all heroes: heroes who are above petty and selfish behaviors, will always do the right thing and are motivated solely by their conscious. Beings of pure good without the slightest of corrupting influence. R *Reactionary: Heroes who dislike the current state of things and want them to return to the way they were, often going to benevolent means to do so. *Reality-Preserver: A Hero who is wholly devoted to protecting universes, dimensions, or realities from destruction. *Reality Warper: A Hero who possess the power to manipulate reality. *Redeemed Villains: Characters who started off as villains, but changed sides along the way and became good guys. *Related to Villain: A hero who is part of the same family as the villain. *Religious Heroes: A Hero who has a strong religious belief. *Reluctant Heroes: A Hero, who initally didn't want to be the hero. *Rescuers: A Hero who risk life and limp, to save others who are in danger. *Retired: A Hero who has retired from active heroism. *Revolutionary: Heroes who focus on the future. *Right-Hand: A Hero who is second in comand of there *Rivals: A Hero engages in a rivarly with the villain. *Rogues: Heroes who prefer to work alone. *Role Models: Heroes who others look up to, and are inspired by them. S *Samurais: Heroes who are warriors/soldiers of Japan that hold the leadership of a clan of ninjas. *Satan: A being who is being good or close to good and sometimes being cast as a Promethean figure trying to unshackle humanity from the tyranny of an unjust God or starts redeeming himself. *Scapegoat: Heroes who unfairly suffer in the most severe of circumstances. *Scientists: Geniuses who uses scientific field and skills to benefit themselves or others. *Secret Agents: Heroes who work in Espionage, and often to keep their homelands safe. *Self-Aware: A hero who is aware that they are fictional. *Self Hating: Heroes who suffer from self loathing issues, most often as their main flaw. *Self-Reproachful: A Hero who blames themselves for mistakes they have made in the past. *Selfless: A Hero who cares for others more than they care for their own life. *Servant of a Villain: Heroes who work for the villain, most of often either unwillingly or unknowingly. *Siblings: Heroes who are brothers or sisters of other characters. *Sidekick: A Hero who is the partner or companion of the main hero. *Sociopaths: Heroes who have no conscience or any form of moral center but still function as the protagonists of their story. *Sole Survivors: A Hero, who is the only survivor of a dangerous event, normally this inspired them to heroism. *Speedsters: A Hero who can run at superhuman speeds. *Spoiled Sweet: Heroes who are humble, modest and nice to just about everybody, despite being grow up in a rich or aristocratic background and having everything they could possibly want. *Spouses: Heroes who are married to each other. *Stock Characters: A type of hero who appears in multiple different forms of media. *Successful: A Hero who succeeds in their goals. *Successors: A Hero who has succeeded another hero. *Suicidal: A Hero who has attempted or commited suicide. *Summoners: Heroes who are capable of bringing forth any entity or person from anywhere else and have them assist the summoner whether it be for battle, doing errands, distractions, or trying to solve mysteries and gain knowledge. *Superhero: Heroes who possess supernatural or superhuman powers and are dedicated to fighting crime, protecting the public, and usually battling supervillains. *Supernatural: Heroes not of the natural world, but difficult to class into traditional roles. *Supporters: A Hero, who helps another hero complete there quest. *Supreme Beings: Heroes who are the most powerful beings in all existence. *Symbolic: A Hero who represents something else all together. Gallery Dizzy Cover.jpg|Dizzy is a Pacifist, who notably dislikes violence & refuses to harm others Link.jpg|Link (Legend of Zelda) is the classic example of a paragon. Jaq and Gus.png|Jaq and Gus are the partners in training. Phoenix.png|Phoenix Wright is a passively empathetic hero, more specifically the humble hero, as he is dedicated to defending and believing in his innocent clients and sometimes feels sympathy for a tragic villain. Stan Smith.png|Stan Smith is one of the parents in American Dad. Roy756.jpg|Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang is the patriotic hero. Issei the Pervert.jpg|Issei Hyoudou is the heroic pervert. Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles is the prime example of a pessimist. Alex the Lion.jpg|Alex from Madagascar is a good example of a pessimist turned optimist, given that his entire character development in the first film is him getting over his irrational hatred of the wild. Garfield-1069.gif|Garfield is one of Jon Arbuckle's pets. Gomez.gif|Gomez Addams is a philanthropist. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.png|Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji are the trio of pirates. Mulan disguised.png|Fa Mulan is the political heroine. Mystery Inc.jpg|The Mystery Inc. are the poor judges of character, as they have a nasty habit of trusting people that later betray them or turn out to be the very "monsters" they're trying to catch. Shulk.png|Shulk is the precogniscent, thanks to the power of the Monado. FFXIII-Lightning CG.png|Lightning Farron is a predecessor hero, being succeeded by her sister Serah in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Manny (Ice Age).png|Manny (Ice Age) is a perfect example of a prehistoric hero. Mikasa character image.png|Mikasa Ackerman is a protector, especially of her friends. FRODO.jpg|Frodo Baggins is the protector of innocence. Protagonist Alice.png|Alice Elliot is the pure of heart. Princess Anna.png|Princess Anna is a perfect example of a reactionary heroine. In her case, she longs to reconnect with her sister, Elsa, as they were close during their childhood. GT Vegeta.png|Vegeta is the redeemed villain. In his case, he was redeemed by Goku's empathy and ideals. Shinji-ikari.jpg|Shinji Ikari is a Reluctant hero. Scarlett (4).jpg|Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is the right-hand official. Daffy.png|Daffy Duck is the rival. In his case, he is Bugs Bunny's arch-rival. Samurai_Jack.png|Samurai Jack is a classic example of a samurai. Psycho pass-14-kougami-city-lights-society-urban-metropolis-night-crime.jpg|Shinya Kogami is a good example of a scapegoat. In his case, he got demoted from an Inspector to an Enforcer after his Crime Co-Efficient rose to dangerous levels. Okabe.jpg|Rintarou Okabe is the scientist. Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes series.jpg|Travis Touchdown is the hero with heightened awareness, breaking the fourth wall numerous times throughout both of his games. Characterkiritsugu.png|Kiritsugu Emiya is the self-hating hero. Mahouka2014.jpg|Miyuki Shiba is a sibling, being the younger sister of anti-hero Tatsuya Shiba. John Watson- Martin Freeman.png|John Watson is a good example of a sidekick. In his case, he is the sidekick of Sherlock Holmes. Thereyouare.png|Perry the Platypus is the special agent. Sonic4ep1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog is the best example of a speedster. 557675-asami_sato.png|Asami Sato is the Spoiled Sweet. Despite her wealthy background, she is very polite and generous, allowing Mako and Bolin to stay at her mansion when the Pro-Bending arena is closed following the Equalist attack and ultimately, siding against her father (who was working with the Equalists) because she wants to do the right thing. Ludger Will Kresnik.png|Ludger Will Kresnik is a good example of a successor. In his case, he succeeds both Jude Mathis and Milla Maxwell as the main character in Tales of Xillia 2. Yuna.png|Yuna is the powerful summoner. Justice League.jpg|The Justice League is the team of superheroes. Capamerica.png|Captain America is the symbolic hero. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists